BRIGHT NIGHT
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: cerita Sehun tentang salah satu malamnya yang cerah.. "dia ahjushi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hyung.. dia tampan bukan" "kkkkkk dia bukan ahjushi, namanya Oh Sehun. TEMAN hyung.." Kupasang senyum banggaku. Tunggu tunggu.. YAK! Apa tadi? TEMAN? Hell! Aku ini pacarmu!... HUNHAN slight ChanBaek & KaiSoo YAOI BL


**ANYYEONG READERS ! ^^ bawa epep baru nih hehe..**

**Biasa HunHan dan kawan-kawan kadang mampir ke otak saya kkkkk~**

**.**

**.**

**BRIGHT NIGHT**

**HUNHAN slight BAEKYEOL & KAISOO**

**Semua cast bukan milik SAYA.. tapi semua cerita ASLI MILIK SAYA**

**.**

**Dilarang keras yg namanya PLAGIAT!**

**YAOI/BL/BOYxBOY**

**Typo's.. Gak EYD**

**Happy Read aja yak :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**All Sehun Pov**

Malam ini cuacanya sangat cerah, angin berhembus dengan lembut, gemerlap lampu kota terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Tawa anak-anak kecil membuat malam ini lebih cerah saja, mereka bermain dikolam tengah taman kota.. memang hari ini sangat cocok untuk keluar bersama keluarga, teman maupun saudara. Cuacanya sangat pas dan juga hari ini akhir pekan, jadi tak ada alasan lain untuk tetap didalam rumah berkelut dengan buku-buku.

Aku disini, ditaman kota bersama beberapa temanku, ada Kai namja dengan kulit tan sedang bermesraan bersama Kyungsoo namja bermata bulat. Mereka duduk dihamparan rumput didepanku sedangkan aku hanya duduk dikursi taman melihat mereka bercanda dan saling melempar gombalan. Sesekali juga kulihat Kai mencium kilat kekasihnya itu, huh dasar temanku yang satu ini pervert.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungie.. kau tau kenapa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu?" kudengar Kai mulai melaksanakan aksinya. Tunggu saja sampai pipi namja bermata bulat itu memerah sempurna.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"eum.. begitu ya? kau benar-benar tak tau?" ish Kai sangat mengulur waktu, eh kenapa aku jadi menunggu begini? Hahaha konyol. Lihatlah Kyungsoo yang menggeleng imut dengan mata bagai anak kucing hilang, pantas saja Kai menyukainya.

"sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tau, karna bagiku tak butuh alasan untuk mencintaimu. Asal kau tau, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa ini (Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan didada kirinya) selalu berdetak cepat setiap bersamamu.. dan aku yakin, ini pasti salah satu alasanku mencintaimu"

Aish rasanya aku ingin muntah mendengarnya, tapi lihatlah Kyungsoo langsung berblushing ria. Mereka sangat romantis bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan hanya dengan Kai maupun Kyungsoo saja, aku juga datang dengan temanku yang lain. Ada Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, mereka asik mengamati langit dari bawah pohon yang ada disebelah kiriku. Entah apa yang menarik dari langit itu.. mungkin bintangnya? Hmm mungkin.

"Chanie, langitnya sangat indah bukan?" Baekhyun dengan segala keimutannya bersandar dilengan Chanyeol. Mereka memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang kontras. Tapi aku sangat suka dengan cara mereka berinteraksi.

"eum.. sangat indah"

"kira-kira ada berapa bintang ya disana.." Hei Baekhyun, bahkan kalau kau orang jeniuspun kuyakin tak bisa menghitung berapa jumlahnya, kuputar bolamataku malas.

"satu.."

Eh? aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengernnyit bingung walaupun kuyakin mereka tak melihatku karna jarak yang tak begitu jauh sih sebenarnya hehe. Tapi kalau sudah dengan pasangan, bukankah dunia seperti milik berdua?

"ya sangat indah dan hanya ada satu" oh-oh tunggu, sepertinya aku tau apa maksud namja happy virus ini. Yah kalau aku perhatikan sejak tadi, Chanyeol tak memperhatikan langit seperti Baekhyun. Sejak tadi dia hanya memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Hemm..

"Yak! Aku serius.."

"aku juga serius, memang hanya ada satu.. bagiku langit dan bintangku hanya kau, jadi benar kan kalau hanya ada satu?" rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekarang juga, ternyata Kai dan Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda.

Huh tapi memang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Reaksi mereka pun juga berbeda. Baekhyun justru memukul kepala Chanyeol imut(?), tapi setelahnya mereka tertawa dengan Chanyeol menggelitiki Baekhyun dan berakhir mereka saling berpelukan. Ohh itulah yang aku suka, interaksi mereka sangat menghibur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kenapa aku duduk disini sendiri? Apa kalian pikir aku ini namja yang tak memiliki kekasih? Dan aku merana, meratapi nasib sedangkan teman-temanku asik bersama pacarnya masing-masing? Oh kalian salah besar.. sekali lagi kuulangi, kalian **SALAH BESAR**. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau aku memiliki pacar aku akan selalu bersamanya? Seperti Kai dan Chanyeol? tidak, aku tidak akan seperti itu. Kebahagiaan pacarku adalah kebahagiaanku juga.

Kalian lihat disana, ditengah anak-anak kecil yang tertawa dan bermain dekat kolam? Disana ada kekasihku. Bukan, bukan anak-anak kecil itu tentunya.. Apa kalian pikir aku ini pedofil?

Disana, ditengah anak-anak itu ada sosok namja manis yang selalu membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihat tawanya. Dia Xi Luhan, pacar pertama dan terakhirku.. aku bersumpah kalau aku hanya akan mencintainya. Lihatlah tawanya saat bermain air dengan anak-anak itu. Bukankah dia sudah berusia 18tahun? Tapi kenapa tingkahnya sama seperti anak-anak itu, bahkan aku yakin usia mereka sekitar 5-7 tahun. Ya begitulah kekasihku.

Oh lihatlah dia sedang berlarian keliling kolam dengan anak-anak yang mengejarnya, tawanya sungguh aku sangat menyukai itu. Larinya terhenti dan mereka duduk menyender pada dinding kolam. Luhan memang namja yang memiliki banyak penggemar karena wajah imut nan cantiknya dan juga sifatnya yang easy going terbukti dengan anak-anak yang menyukainya.

"hyung.. dari tadi ada yang memperhatikanmu" kudengar salah satu anak berkata seperti itu. Eh? siapa yang berani memperhatikan kekasihku eoh?!

"siapa? dimana? Apa dia laki-laki?"

"eum.. ahjushi yang sangaattt tampan" ouh kenapa perkataan yeoja kecil itu membuatku cemburu? Siapa yang dia maksud, bahkan ahjushi pun memperhatikan kekasihku?!

"benarkah? Setampan apa? apa setampan diriku?" hey sadarlah Luhan, kau itu cantik. Dan apa? kau bertanya setampan apa dia? Oh kau mulai nakal rupanya.

"dia lebih lebih tampan darimu hyung! Eoh dia kemari!" mana? Aku menolehkan kepalaku mencari namja yang dimaksud anak-anak itu. Tapi tak ada siapapun selain pengunjung lain yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sehunie? Kenapa kemari?" eh? aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku melangkah mendekatinya dan sekarang aku berdiri dihapannya dan juga anak-anak itu. Kepalaku yang sedari tadi menoleh kesana kemari kini menatap mereka yang juga menatapku.

Astaga! Kanapa tatapan kekasihku ini sama seperti tatapan anak-anak yang masih polos itu? matanya sungguh berbinar terkena bias sinar lampu taman. Kalau aku tak sadar masih ada anak kecil disini, pasti sudah kucium seluruh wajahnya. Dia begitu menggemaskan.

Pelahan aku berjongkok dihadapannya yang kini duduk tegap dan bersila. Ia memiringkan kepalanya imut, Sehun jaga nafsumu.

"hyung kenal dengan ahjushi ini?" salah satu anak itu menunjuk kearahku, apa? ahjushi? Hey aku ini bahkan seumuran dengan Luhan! Kulihat Luhan mengernyit bingung dan tak lama kemudian menahan tawanya. Argh! sial anak itu mempermalukanku.

"ahjushi ini? Eum.. ya, hyung mengenalnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan pada anak itu, dia memegang tanganku. Aihh tangannya begitu lembut. Aku balas menggenggamnya erat.

"dia ahjushi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hyung.. dia tampan bukan" celetuk anak itu, ahh jadi yang sedari tadi anak itu maksud itu aku? Yah terimakasih karena mengatakanku tampan, tapi apa usiaku terlihat tua? Kupasang pocer faceku.

"kkkkkk~ dia bukan ahjushi, namanya Oh Sehun. TEMAN hyung.."

"ohh.." ish! Dengar itu anak kurangajar, aku temannya dan itu berarti aku masih seumuran dengannya. Kupasang senyum banggaku. Tunggu tunggu.. YAK! Apa tadi? TEMAN? Hell! Aku ini pacarmu!

Kulirik ia tajam, tapi lihatlah.. Luhan justru terkikik saat menyadari kalau aku mengubah senyum banggaku dengan tatapan ini. Ahh kau benar-benar nakal sekarang, heum?

"bwahahahahaha.." kudengar tawanya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi, segera kucubit pipinya hingga ia mengernyit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"rasakan, memangnya siapa yang mengajarimu nakal seperti ini eoh?!" cibirku kembali mencubit pipinya.

"Yak! Appo.. aish!" aku terkikik melihat ekspresinya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

Kuperhatikan lama wajahnya, kikikanku berubah dengan senyum yang benar-benar tulus karena melihatnya wajahnya. Tuhan, terimakasih untuk malam ini yang begitu cerah dan juga terimakasih telah menciptakan makhluk semanis Luhan. Tanpa sadar ku usap rambutnya lembut membuatnya menoleh dan menatapku bingung, aku terus tersenyum kearahnya dan itu berhasil membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga. Manis sekali..

"kajja kita bermain!" ujarnya setelah tersenyum padaku, entah siapa yang ia ajak bermain. Dia berbisik pada anak-anak itu dan setelahnya anak-anak itu mulai berdiri.

"Sehunie ikut main ne?" ajaknya padaku menggunakan deer's eyesnya, membuatku mengangguk seketika. Tak sadarkah sedari tadi aku masih dalam keadaan berjongkok? Dan itu membuat kakiku pegal.

Luhan mulai berjongkok dan anak-anak itu berlarian, aku menoleh menatap bingung anak-anak kecil itu.

"Sehunie.. kita main kejar-kejaran oke? Dan Sehunie yang mengejar kami.."

**.**

**CHU~**

**.**

Aku terkejut mendapat ciuman singkat dibibirku darinya, dan lihatlah Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang terpaku. Ia berlari bersama anak-anak lain. Aku masih berjongkok, menyentuh bibirku sendiri dan tersenyum setelahnya. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tertawa sambil berlari, ia melambai kearahku bermaksud agar aku mengejarnya dan juga anak-anak itu. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari kecil mengejar cintaku itu, aku akan menangkapnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya. **TAK AKAN**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Kkkkkk~ haduh gimana nih? Gaje ya? hemm mianhe..**

**RnR pliss *deer's eyes* ^dibacok readers^ bwahahaha :v**


End file.
